Dance of Shadows
by Eternal She-Wolf
Summary: The shadows dance around him and inside him, and he is one of them. Drabbles. Featuring many different characters, primarily Seirin and the Generation of Miracles. Chapter 31: Just another day. Why did he ever agree to be captain? Oh yeah, that's right, because not even these idiots deserve Kiyoshi as captain.
1. Going down

Dedicated to cywsaphyre, because I asked whether he/she'd ever delve into the KuroBasu fandom. Less than two days later, there was the best KuroBasu story I've read so far.

* * *

Summary : Chapter 1 : Going down. Kuroko clings to his forearms blindly, eyes dazed and unfocused, and Taiga's heart clenches.

* * *

Taiga pulls Kuroko up, holding him under the armpits as if he were a toddler. Kuroko clings to his forearms blindly and blinks, eyes dazed and unfocused, and Taiga's heart clenches.

Kuroko sways drunkenly the moment Taiga lets go of him, and Hyuuga is there, catching Kuroko's elbow and holding him steady as Kuroko struggles to shake off the shock and numbness, and there is no mistaking the worry in his eyes.

Akashi smirks.

Taiga's blood _burns._

_You're going down_.


	2. Team

Summary : Chapter 2 : Team. "No matter what you've been through, they're still your team."

* * *

Tetsuya stops mid-sentence because he's seen what Kagami is holding.

He doesn't know how Kagami found it but he knows that even the thick-skulled player cannot miss the care with which it has been folded and stored.

Kagami's face is blank and Tetsuya cannot breathe.

They stare at each other and Kagami slowly folds back the blue and white material and places it back under the bed. Tetsuya's gaze has locked onto his feet and refuses to move up.

"Kagami-kun-"

"It's okay."

Tetsuya looks up.

Kagami looks at him with the same casual acceptance that he always bestows on Tetsuya, which never fails to amaze him because Kagami can _see_ him, and _looks_ at him, and no one has ever done that before Aomine, and he never thought anyone would to look at him, _speak_ to him, _be his friend_ after Aomine told him he didn't need him anymore - and Kagami shrugs.

"I don't like them. I think they're assholes, for their attitude towards basketball, and for the way they treated you -"

No-one has ever defended him against them, has ever thought he _needed_ defending.

"-but no matter what you've been through, how you all turned out, you still played together once upon a time. No matter what, they're still your team."

Tetsuya's throat is too tight for him to breathe.


	3. Down and Out

This is a sort-of-prequel to chapter one.

* * *

Summary : Chapter 3 : Down and out. They go down in a tangle of legs and ball and arms, and in the split-second silence, the goal post teeters and crashes.

* * *

"Kuroko!" Izuki shouts and Kuroko spins around and his eyes widen, but it is too late and his former captain is upon him.

They crash in a tangle of legs and ball and arms, and in the split-second silence, the goal post teeters and crashes.

Akashi vaults out of the way.

Kuroko goes down.

Taiga is instantly across the court, breathless and terrified and shit shit _shit_ he wants to pluck him out of the wreckage but doesn't dare move him or even touch him as he lies completely lifeless-

Kuroko moans in quiet pain and Taiga _sags_ with relief.


	4. Let go

Summary : Chapter 4 : Let go. It's not fair, the way Tetsu's face never lit up for him, for them, that way, even the first time they won the championship.

* * *

It's not _fair._

Tetsu's face never lit up for him, for them, that way, even the first time they won the championship. Tetsu has never, ever laughed this freely when he was with them, when he was his partner, and it's not fair because the six of them were meant to be – and no matter what anyone else ever said or says, Tetsu _belonged_.

But Tetsu _glows_ as his team – his new team – starts chanting and crying and they _only_ beat Touou, they shouldn't be that ecstatic when they have the whole championship left -

Tetsu's legs fold under him, and it is Kagami's hand that catches him and holds him up.

Aomine closes his eyes and breathes in.

Release.

Let go.


	5. Rejection

Thanks for all the favorite and alerts, and sorry this chapter is coming out so late. I'm seriously hoping it won't be the 20th when it does. I had train issues (like, got up at five a.m. to catch it and the thing got to destination nearly two full hours late). On a side note, chapter 4 was one of the chapters I enjoyed writing about most so far (meaning up to 16, which is where I am now). Maybe because the corresponding manga chapter was just awesome.

* * *

Summary : Chapter 5 : Rejection. He had expected it, would have been surprised if it hadn't come, but still – it hurts.

* * *

He knows it's coming, because while he cannot read the boy – no one, not even his former team can claim to understand him – he knows him well enough to predict his reaction. He may not understand why, but he can tell what he will say.

"I must respectfully decline your offer."

He had expected it, would have been surprised if it hadn't come, but still – it doesn't mean it doesn't hurt.


	6. Captain

Summary : Chapter 6 : Captain. His captain looks down at him, and Kuroko has never felt so terrified.

* * *

Akashi leans over him, and casually embeds his scissors in the wall besides Kuroko's head.

"You do not decide, Tetsuya. _I_ make the rules. And if I say you are still useful to this team, you are. I am always right." The casual violence in his tone makes him shiver.

Kuroko has never felt so terrified. Fear for his team, of losing them if he leaves, losing them if he stays.

He bows and hands his resignation letter in.

* * *

Hyuuga towers over him - and _glowers_ down at him, clutch mode fully activated.

"You think you're better than your seniors? Huh? You shitty freshman! I'll teach you! Fifty laps, now!"

He stalks away, muttering to himself.

Kuroko turns and follows.


	7. Leader

This one I really like - because I can imagine Hyuuga resenting Akashi precisely for those reasons.

* * *

Summary : Chapter 7 : Leader. Hyuuga hates Akashi because he was given once-in-a-century talents, and turned them into a killing machine.

* * *

Hyuuga hates Akashi because he is a stuck-up, self-obsessed jerk.

Hyuuga hates Akashi because he was given once-in-a-century talents, and turned them into a killing machine.

Hyuuga hates Akashi because he's an asshole.

Hyuuga hates Akashi because he has never, not even once, corrected anyone saying there are five members in the Generation of Miracle.

Hyuuga hates Akashi because he attacked Kagami.

Hyuuga _loathes_ Akashi because he has twisted Kuroko's talent to use it as a crutch for his killing machine, and ruthlessly abused his kindness and broken his team and his heart and that is something Hyuuga can never forgive.


	8. Betrayal

Summary : Chapter 8 : Betrayal. His hands curl into fists at his sides, and he is so angry he can almost feel it radiating off him.

* * *

His hands curl into fists at his sides, and he is so angry he can almost feel it radiating off him.

In fact, he probably is radiating, judging by the way his pawns – _teammates_, a disdainful part of his mind supplies – are backing away. But he doesn't care, it's _justified_.

Tetsuya is facing down Atsushi, and there is a snarl so ugly on his face it ought to belong to Daiki. This betrayal is worse than Tetsuya upping and leaving Teikou, as if he were a _free agent_, this is worse than Tetsuya outright defying his instructions, this is two of his pawns taking up arms against each other, and in this moment, it is not only Tetsuya but Atsushi who are spinning out of control and that is _unforgivable_.

They are _his_ tools. _His_ pawns. _His_.

* * *

This was, like chapter 4, one of the most enjoyable chapters I've written so far - it's so _intense_. And I don't even _like_ Akashi, just as I don't like Aomine - somehow it made it all the more fun to write.


	9. Conversation

Thank you all reviewers! On a particular note, for Aspergianstoryteller, who told me I ought to make one-shots out of these drabbles; well, that's not my self-challenge for this story (refer to my profile if you have no idea what I'm talking about) but it is something I have been considering for a couple of these chapters. Thank you for the suggestion.

* * *

Summary : Chapter 9 : Conversation. "The horoscope said that it will be a lucky day for Aquariuses, but that major confrontations will have unforeseen consequences."

* * *

"Midorima-kun."

"Kuroko."

"… Was there something you needed?"

"The horoscope said that it will be a lucky day for Aquariuses, but that major confrontations will have unforeseen consequences. So here."

"… What is it?"

"It's your lucky item for today.'

"It's a yellow sock."

"…"

"Are you blushing, Midorima-kun?"

"S-shut up! You never stand a chance against Akashi with or without a lucky - "

"Thank you."

"…"

"…"

"Don't lose."

* * *

This was also a lot of fun to write - not in the thrilling way chapters 4 and 8 were, more in a "hell yeah, this could happen" sort of thing.


	10. To protect

Thank you reviewers, especially patrengkee, oluhasuu, AspergianStoryTeller and 7sheryl7. Check my profile for info on this story.

* * *

Summary : Chapter 10 : To protect. He wonders, sometimes, how his kouhai came to be like this, and who failed to protect him.

* * *

Sometimes, when he covertly stares at the thin scar stretching itself across Kuroko's back, he wonders how his kouhai came to be like this, and who failed to take care of him. He's fairly certain that no one can have such lack of presence naturally.

He wonders if maybe he didn't have enough attention paid to him as a child, and when it was that he decided that to be invisible was what was meant for him.

He wonders who first pulled him out of his invisibility, and whether it was even done intentionally, whether they realized that if they took him into the spotlight, they'd have to protect him; whether that scar came from the loss of their protection.

He wonders and sometimes almost asks, but he thinks that in the end it doesn't matter – because this time they will protect him.

* * *

Can you guess whose point of view it is? Hint : it's not who you think (as in, someone obvious like Kagami).


	11. Pride

Good tries SullyWullyBunny and Kourin (Kiyoshi) and Karri MAlfoy (Hyuuga)... Actually it was Izuki. I figured that with his "eagle eye" he'd be able to spot some kind of different behaviour. And he amuses me so very much even though his puns are very hard to translate.

* * *

Summary : Chapter 11 : Pride. He has always felt proud of being part of the Generation of Miracles, but at this instant, he can only feel overwhelming shame.

* * *

He's always felt proud of being one of the Generation of Miracles – because no matter what anyone says about his copying abilities, Ryouta has given his time and sweat and blood to be at the level he is now. He's trained with Kurokocchi, gone one-on-one with Aominecchi so many times he stopped counting long ago, and he thinks that among the five prodigies, he's the one who has strayed the least far from Kurokocchi's path – after all, he's never hated basketball.

But as he watches Akashicchi _destroy_ Midorimacchi, he can only wonder if this is what his opponents once felt, if he once crushed people's hopes and dreams without even noticing it, and his belly is filled with nothing but overwhelming _shame_.

* * *

First chapter that doesn't have Kuroko in it - does that mean what I think it does (Kuroko is the coolest character in all the series)?


	12. Small

Summary : Chapter 12 : Small. He _knows_ how strong Kuroko is – but still, it makes his heart ache to see him stand alone and not be there to have his back.

* * *

Intellectually speaking, he knows Kuroko isn't small – rather, he's normal in a world of tall freaks. And when they stand shoulder to shoulder, Taiga doesn't feel he towers over the other boy, even though he is nearly a head taller, because in his mind, they are equals, partners. He can't give his true potential without Kuroko, and Kuroko blooms when coordinating with him.

But when the coach takes him out for a breather and Kuroko is left looking up at Murasakibara, he realizes just how small he looks – and it makes his heart clench to see him charge into the giant's path. Because even though he trusts his teammates with his life, he still feels he should be the one there, to guard his back, because they're partners, and when they stand together, they're both ten feet tall.


	13. Premonition of loss

Summary : Chapter 13 : Premonition of loss. Could Tetsu have had something important to tell him?

* * *

Daichi is skipping. Again.

He's lying on the rooftop because he doesn't want to be found – which, he reflects as the door opens, isn't the brightest idea because that's where he always goes. He can only hope it's not Satsuki.

The steps draw closer and stop beside his head.

"Aomine-kun."

Arg, it's almost as bad – it's Tetsu. He really doesn't want to hear him nagging, doesn't want to deal with the disappointment and disapproval, so he says:

"Cut me some slack, will ya? 'S not like I _need_ it, ya know."

Silence. Then-

"Goodbye, Aomine-kun."

He removes his arm from his face in time to see the door close. He frowns. Tetsu sounded weird.

Could Tetsu have wanted to tell him something?

_Nah_, he decides. _Can't be_.


	14. Man of Shadows

The title of this chapter is not a reference to the overall title - it was written at a time when the story was as of yet unnamed.

* * *

Summary : Chapter 14 : Man of Shadows. He steps back, and they all shine like rainbow-colored diamonds – and with just about as much warmth.

* * *

He watches them, and though they no longer see him he will see them, and continue seeing them even though it is painful beyond words. They look like they belong in the spotlight, and there's practiced ease in the way they lift the trophy and pose for the camera.

Last year, there had still been joy, and Aomine-kun had dragged him into the picture, one arm slung around his shoulders. But in those last moments when they didn't pass the ball, he has slipped off their minds as though he never existed, because he is not one of them.

He looks back, and they all shine – their light is overwhelming, and they don't even know yet that they've been broken.

One last look – their darkness is creeping up their back, and it's too late – it's always been too late.

He turns away and steps into the shadows.


	15. Believe

Summary : Chapter 15 : Believe. Midorima doesn't do belief – he relies on the horoscope, and experience has proved that the horoscope is always right.

* * *

Shintarou has followed the horoscope ever since he was eight and his mother pointed out how similar her day was to what had predicted. It has never failed him since.

Shintarou doesn't do belief – to him, it is a lifelong experience, with different data and parameters but nonetheless always the same. Shintarou is nothing if not logical and methodical.

He sometimes has surprises – like that match against Kuroko – but that's because he hasn't interpreted the horoscope correctly. He didn't take Kagami's sign in account (and why should he when Kagami's little better than a monkey, jumping around and a dunking, and he _still_ can't believe Kuroko chose _him_ as his new partner, among all the high schoolers that knew of the Generation of Miracles and would have tripped over themselves to have Kuroko play for them). But he never had ground-shaking surprises. It's a certainty – as long as he files his nails, gets into the proper posture and his lucky item is on the bench, there's no way he'll miss.

It's not _logical_. It's not _rational_. He doesn't think he can remember a worst day for Aquariuses in years.

He still believes Kuroko will win.


	16. Blank

This chapter is dedicated to cywsaphyre even if the story as a whole is already dedicated to him/her, because his/her writing style is awesome, and the story Apparent Shadow, Hidden Light inspired this chapter.

* * *

Summary : Chapter 16: Blank. Kuroko has gone rigid and alarm bells are ringing like there's no tomorrow inside Taiga's head.

* * *

Taiga pauses mid-sentence and mid-stride when he realizes Kuroko's no longer with him.

His partner has frozen a couple of steps back, his eyes fixed on the person who just stepped through the gym's doors. Taiga follows his gaze and sees a middle-aged non-descript man. He turns back to Kuroko and his question dies a violent death in his throat as his heart jumps up to meet it.

Kuroko's face has gone blank in a way that frightens him, because there's absolutely no life in those eyes – it's not even like when they met, and Taiga couldn't tell what Kuroko is thinking because of his impassive expression. Because fuck, that's one of Taiga's greatest pride, that he's learned to read Kuroko so well he can tell what he wants to say just with a look while at first it just drove him crazy – and somehow Taiga suspects Kuroko enjoys that impression more than he lets on, because there was always that half-flicker at the corner of his mouth, and _take that Ahoumine_! Even then Taiga could at least tell Kuroko was making fun of him from the very first days.

But Kuroko's eyes have gone dead, and he thinks it's the most terrifying sight in the world – way more than Akashi's own eyes. He wants - he _knows_ there's nothing he won't do to make it stop.

Then he notices the newcomer has Kuroko's eyes and all he can think is that he knows the coach's father and all of Mitobe's siblings and he's met Koganei's eerily cat-like mother but he's never even _heard_ of Kuroko's parents, doesn't know their name or job or anything and this kind of shit usually makes him uneasy as hell but right now he's just scared out of his mind.

His hands are trembling but he steps in front of Kuroko, between him and the _asshole_ (because he doesn't have to know what's going on to know he's one) and he glares at him for all he's worth because he may not know the story but he's _never_ going to let anyone who put that look on Kuroko's face near his friend.


	17. Sound of Silence

Thank you all who reviewed, and thank you especially cywsaphyre! This story is now officially approved by the one it's dedicated to.

There seems to be some confusion over the status of this story so I suggest you go to my profile for info. It will only have drabbles, but some will be used as basis for longer stories.

This chapter is actually quite different from what I had in mind at first- not that I remember what that was anyway. I do like it however. Mitobe needs more love.

* * *

Summary : Chapter 17: Sound of silence. Mitobe doesn't speak. Kuroko doesn't tell. They were bound to get along.

* * *

At one time or another, everyone has tried to make Rinnosuke talk. After a while they accept that he doesn't, Koganei or one of the other second-years translates, and life goes one.

Kuroko doesn't. He's introduced, bows, waits a second or two for an answer, nods as if Rinnosuke had actually answered him and moves on. As if he's used to a team of weirdoes.

As Rinnosuke soon learns, he is. His Teikou teammates are all more or less unbalanced. Rather more than less, in the coach's words. They're _fruitcakes_, in Hyuuga's assertive (and loud) opinion. Rinnosuke privately thinks that while Seirin isn't quite in their league, they have a few nutcases too. Starting with the schizophrenic captain, but their first-years are a piece of work too.

Now don't get him wrong – Rinnosuke adores his kouhai. They're like additional little brothers in his already large family. He loves all of them, the shy trio of newbies, the socially awkward Kagami and the silent Kuroko. Kagami is the only other person, out of his year mates, not to make a fuss about his not talking – but as much he loves the first year, he knows it's also because in Kagami's mind everything is secondary to basketball. It's all he ever talks about, matches and players and the Generation of Miracles.

Kuroko doesn't like to talk about them. He answers – but reluctantly, and mostly when it's Kagami asking. He doesn't seem to be able to refuse his partner anything.

But still – when he becomes uncomfortable, when there is no Kagami to hide behind because Kagami is the one doing the questioning, Kuroko turns to Rinnosuke. Because Rinnosuke will smile, hand him a towel or water bottle, pat him on the shoulder and not ask about what Kuroko doesn't, _won't_ tell.

For them, it is enough.


	18. Full potential

I can't believe I'm already halfway through my challenge, and ideas aren't showing any sign of stopping. This story may be expanded to over a month, or another drabble collection. I'm thinking on it. And I also have three different ideas for one-shots or multi-chapter stories. So hopefully no shortage yet, fellows (if I manage to stay up to date with my schoolwork).

Thank you cywsaphyre, sweetygirl1194 and ben4kevin! Reviews are a drug. Again, for information on the genesis of this story, check my profile.

* * *

Summary : Chapter 18: Full potential. She glances across the court to the tearful pink-haired girl and thinks, with a stab of vicious pleasure, _he's ours now_.

* * *

Riko looks at Kuroko and remembers a blank-faced, invisible, forgettable boy who labeled himself a shadow. She remembers the hurt,_ broken_ boy that came out of Teikou and drifted into Seirin almost as if by accident.

Riko looks at the court and sees Kuroko, a self-assured teenager, almost a man, who laughs with all his heart alongside his teammates; she sees the extraordinary player that has finally spread his wings and soared. Now he shines – a light so bright it seems he never lived for the shadows.

She glances across the court to the pink-haired girl's tear-stained face and feels a stab of vicious pleasure. Momoi's eyes are wide and full of unanswered questions – _what how I can't believe why is he like this this isn't fair why didn't we ever see this why didn't we ever see_ him- and her hands are over her mouth as she stares as if she's never seen Kuroko before and she hasn't, not really.

_Sorry, Momoi-san_. _He's ours now_.

* * *

This one I loved writing, and I think I can objectively say I'm really proud of.


	19. Gentle violence

I, in general, disapprove of author's notes being longer than the actual chapter - which is kind of hard when you're speaking of drabbles. So, without further ado, thank you cywsaphyre and ben4kevin for reviewing chapter 18. Thank you also to the current 30 people who are following it and 28 who favorited it.

* * *

Summary : Chapter 19: Gentle violence. Kagami is violent-prone. Yet Tetsuya never feels threatened.

* * *

Kagami is violent-prone, there is no denying it. He has a temper, he gets into fights, he yells a lot. Yet Tetsuya never feels threatened.

They get in a fight the second day they meet – Kagami has to be held back after Tetsuya knee-jerks him. It's the start of a beautiful friendship.

Kagami likes yelling at him, Tetsuya discovers. He doesn't mind overly much – from what he can tell, that's Kagami's primary mode of communication with the world. He yells, swears, waits for a response then stomps off. It's almost cute in a socially-awkward overgrown toddler sort of way.

Kagami yells at him when he almost gets into a fight with some thugs at the street basketball court after the match against Kise. He seems even more angry than usual when he starts ranting about thinking of the consequences first. Kise just looks sort of bemused. Kagami scowls at him and returns to scolding Tetsuya – or, more accurately, asking what the fuck was going through that fucking transparent head of his? Tetsuya hopes it's his way of showing he cares.

They exchange punches over the Shuutoku match - it hurts like hell, and he doesn't mean the bruise. There's that moment when he can actually feel himself at the tipping-point –_I'm going to be left behind again they don't need me no one needs me_ – the relief he feels when Kagami snaps back is indescribable. There's no hell like being alone.

He's used to Kagami's rough manners – even if it always make Kise wail about how "Kagamicchi is being mean to Kurokocchi", it's gotten to the point where that rough hand on his head is more amusing than annoying.

Maybe, maybe he wasn't wrong that first time.


	20. Symbiosis

Wow, people, we're already hitting the 20's. The challenge is drawing to an end. Thank you ben4kevin, cywsaphyre, fighterdreamer, Diilark, and the anonymous guest who will know I'm talking about him/her.

This one isn't among my favorites, but, well, it's _there_. And by the way, you want to know my favorite part of last chapter? "It's almost cute in a socially-awkward overgrown toddler sort of way."

* * *

Summary : Chapter 20: Symbiosis. He doesn't think he's ever worked that well with Kuroko.

* * *

He happens upon it by chance – the box has fallen out of the filing cabinet and he's the last in the locker room. He loads the DVD into the player and sits back.

Half an hour later, he's gaping at the screen. This - _this_ is the golden age of the Generation of Miracles, the beginning of second year, when Kise had just joined. He's breathless before the flawless movements, the way, even if they're not as good as the players he knows, they just click together and Kuroko moves like one of them. He doesn't think he's ever worked that well with Kuroko.

Someone leans over his shoulder and he starts – it's the coach, and she unloads the DVD and selects another. He stares at her.

"Just watch it, Kagami-kun."

It's the Touou-Seirin game, the second game, and if he was struck dumb before, now he's just barely breathing. When it's over, he wants to see it again, to convince himself it's real. Just as the first time he saw Kuroko's skills form the bench, it reduces him to silent awe. It makes him want to find Kuroko and play with him even though he's still sore from practice, because he's never realized they're a real team until now.


	21. Lead and follow

I have no idea where this one came from. I just wanted to do one with Murasakibara and... well, it ran away on its own.

* * *

Summary : Chapter 21: Lead and follow. Akashi is looking up and expecting the usual answer. He isn't going to get it this time.

* * *

Atsushi is used to following. He's too lazy to be the one making the decisions – as long as no one forces him to do anything too annoying, he's alright with whoever it is. When he meets Aka-chin, he falls into step behind him like it's the most natural thing in the world, and maybe it is.

When he graduates and joins a new team, he realizes with surprise that he's expected to lead. Out of boredom, he gives it a try. He's flabbergasted when he actually seems to be good at it – and the pressure of the game Kuro-chin gives him is an eye-opener. He doesn't want to give it up.

So when Akashi comes along and looks at him with an eyebrow raised, already expecting him to fall in line, Atsushi merely smirks.

This time, he's not going to follow. Not any more.


	22. Disappear like a ghost

Wow. Just wow. I had soo many reviews for the last chapter (ben4kevin, hagane, fighterdreamer and two unnamed guests) I don't know what to say. It especially makes me feel ashamed of this chapter because I sincerely believe it is the one I like the least in all I've written so far.

* * *

Summary : Chapter 22: Disappear like a ghost. It's not true. Tetsu wouldn't do that. Not to them. Not to him.

* * *

"Daiki. Gym. _Now_."

Daiki knows when to argue. Sometimes it's worth it. Now isn't one of those times - Akashi's voice could freeze _volcanoes_. He snaps his phone shut and races over.

It's chaos. The non-regulars are cowering against the wall, as far away from Akashi as they can manage, and the boiling waves of anger that Daiki can almost _feel_ rolling off him. Satsuki is sobbing hysterically in a corner, Kise trying to comfort her but looking shell-shocked himself.

All of Daiki's senses are screaming bad bad _bad_! Something's _wrong_ here! Find out find out find out or get the fuck out of here –

His eyes zero on Midorima's hands, clutching a sheet of paper so hard they're white, and Murasakibara's looking over his shoulder, lollipop forgotten in his hand and-

"Where's Tetsu?"

The anger and hate turn to him, so strong he actually takes a step back because there's _murder_ in Akashi's eyes, and Midorima thrusts the letter at him.

"He resigned, Aomine."

Aomine's pretty sure he's just forgotten how to read Japanese, because that doesn't make any sense. Tetsu wouldn't. Never. Not to them. Not to him.

He turns and stumbles. He lurches into the locker room. Tetsu's locker is empty. Not trace he was ever there. Disappeared. Like a ghost.


	23. Legacy

Summary : Chapter 23. Legacy. Seirin is in good hands now; he smiles and prepares himself for a show.

* * *

Teppei has reached his limit. There's no way his knee will hold through another match. He knows it though his team doesn't yet, he's not going to spoil their victory with this.

At least they won the Winter Cup first. He doesn't think he's ever felt this happy before, despite the ache in his knee, as he watches Hyuuga lift the trophy and kiss a blushing Riko on the cheek.

The rest of the team are just as ecstatic, and there is Kuroko, his counterpart; the blue-haired boy can no more stand than he can. He's given everything he had, and then some more, until he can barely sit up; so has Kagami, who gets off the floor with all the grace of a drunk platypus. But even as Hyuuga comes over and hoists Teppei's arm over his shoulder, Kagami hauls Kuroko off the floor with shaking hands, exhausted but thrilled. They stand together, at the core of today's victory, so unalike and yet so alike, so stubborn, so willing, such great kouhai – and Teppei doesn't miss the fact that despite his arm trembling with fatigue, Kagami refuses to let Kuroko go and slings his arm over his own shoulders, holding him up on shaky legs, and Kuroko smiles at the team like he never has before.

Teppei smiles, ready to lean back and enjoy the show. He can't wait to see what those two will bring next year.


	24. Winning is for the strong

Thank you Bronnie, darkreverie13, ben4kevin, fighterdreamer, hagane, patrengkee, talitha and the unnamed guest. Your reviews warm my heart.

This is one I've been wanting to write since the very beginning, and I loved the process of writing it. I'm also damn proud of it; it was my first time not writing about Seirin or the Generation of Miracles, writing for someone I barely known the full name of and much less his character, and it was a real challenge which turned into something I can honestly say I'm not ashamed of.

* * *

Summary : Chapter 24: Winning is for the strong. Kasamatsu can almost remember a time when he thought Seirin was weak.

* * *

There's sweat rolling down the back of Kasamatsu's neck, and he's not even on the court. But this match – he can feel the intensity radiating up to his seat.

He doesn't look at Kise, because there's so much emotional involvement at stake for his friend, so much depending on this match. For him, it's an extraordinary end to the Winter Cup. For Kise, and the rest of the Generation of Miracles, it's the shattering of a legend, the reforging of bonds, the birth of new hopes and new dreams. There's so much riding on this, he doesn't know if he can stand looking at the naked emotion in Kise's eyes.

So he looks down at the court instead, at that desperate yet completely unexpected situation – because Rakuzan are leading, overwhelmingly so, and it doesn't seem the flow of the game can be changed anymore – but it's Seirin, and if he's learned anything from their matches it's never, _ever_ to think it's over before the final second.

The Seirin players are gasping for breath, bent double and clutching their knees and thighs; but the Rakuzan players are in little better shape, and with a jolt of something not unlike fear, not unlike awe, Kasamatsu realizes that the others came prepared, but out of Seirin's team only Kuroko _knew_. Like Midorima, only he knew exactly what kind of giant, what kind of monster he was going up against, and he still stepped on the court. Kasamatsu doesn't think he'll ever admire anyone more.

Even now Kuroko holds his head high and stares across the court at Akashi. He's positive Kuroko's wrist is sprained – by that last ball he caught, which had been heading for his face at a speed he's not sure a basketball is physically able to reach, a ball that would have been a mistake except Akashi doesn't _make_ mistakes. Scratch that, Kasamatsu is pretty sure Kuroko's wrist is broken, judging by the careful way he's moving it, and judging by the look on his face, Kagami knows it too.

But he also knows why no one says anything about it – at this point, he's pretty sure they'd have to drag him kicking and screaming off the court, usual poker face forgotten. And Kuroko raises his shattered arm and punches the ball clear across the court, right into his captain's hands.

Kasamatsu can almost remember a time when he thought Seirin was weak.


	25. Jealousy

Uh. Wow. I'm kind of awed at the reviews I got for last chapter. I mean, I like it a lot, but I didn't think you guys would too. So thank you Nocturnal Leanings, ben4kevin, Qir, cywsaphyre, skyright, fighterdreamer, hagane, and the unnamed guest for whom I have a message which might also clarify something for the others: when I said captain, I actually meant Hyuuga. That would be an interesting analysis for a Freudian slip. For me, Kuroko's captain just is Hyuuga. Full stop. Because Kuroko's team is Seirin. Interesting to see how other people feel about it...

This chapter I also like very much; because, as I said previously, Kagami is a tender-hearted socially awkward teenager. I feel for him. And sorry for all the swearing, but it just didn't come out right without it. I blame Kagami.

* * *

Summary : Chapter 25: Jealous. He's absolutely not sulking because Kuroko asked Aomine of all people to teach him how to shoot. Nope. Not at all. The killing intent is just a natural side-effect.

* * *

Taiga's not jealous. Not at all. Just because Kuroko asked that _bastard_ to teach him doesn't mean his shadow doesn't trust him. He's a grown sixteen-year-old and he's lived through three years of Teikou madness; he can do whatever he pleases and Taiga won't care. It's not like he's Kuroko's keeper or anything.

He slams in the ball just a little a harder than necessary.

… But really, why did he go to that _asshole_? He had the whole Seirin team – Hyuuga would have done it in half the time Aomine would and with considerably less stupidity – Kise would probably beg for a chance to help his "_Kurokocchi_", hell, even _Midorima_ would be a more logical choice. You have a problem with shooting? Go to the guy who has a 120% success rate on his baskets to teach you how to make one. But does Kuroko do logic? Nope. Damn him.

And he absolutely doesn't feel the urge to go and check – and even if he did, it's because he knows Aomine has _got_ to be a horrible teacher, and Kuroko won't learn by the match, and then he'll have an excuse to kill the smug bastard, _not_ because he's worried about Kuroko or the fact that all of the Generation of Miracles seem to have a weird fascination with their sixth member and they're forever trying to take him away from Tai – from Seirin to get him to play for them. He still remembers Kise extending a hand to Kuroko with that fucking big goofy smile on his face (and what the hell is with him anyway and that stupid way he always hugs Kuroko nearly to suffocation point, and why the hell is Kuroko is stupid enough to wait with a long-suffering sigh for the blonde menace to let go instead of shoving him off for air) saying _you don't belong here_ and _come with me_ and Taiga's pretty sure if he tries that again he'll rip his arm off –

And no, _dammit_, he doesn't feel vexed that Kuroko asked somebody else to teach him to shoot, because he's got his own training, and there's no way he would have skipped on it just to help Kuroko, because the coach would skin him and feed him to that damn _dog_, no way he'd go through that just for Kuroko –

Damn. He needs to get better at lying to himself.


	26. Guilt

Kasamatsu's suddenly everywhere. No idea why; no explanation. Just - he's awesome.

* * *

Summary : Chapter 26: Guilt. Mitobe lifts Kuroko off the floor, and Kise is trembling under Kasamatsu's hands.

* * *

Mitobe lifts Kuroko off the floor, and in the complete silence Kasamatsu is almost convinced he can hear that droplet of blood which just slid down the side of Kuroko's head and splashed onto the floor.

Kise is trembling under Kasamatsu's hands, and the nonsensical words his senpai is whispering at him – _it's not your fault he'll be alright it's okay Kise he won't hate you_ – fall on deaf ears because nothing exists for him except the blue-haired boy in Mitobe's arms, his head hanging back over the crook of Mitobe's elbow, dripping blood on the floor.

Kasamatsu is pretty sure that if he could check – if he didn't have his hands full of panic-stricken ace – he'd find the rest of the Generation of Miracles in similar states of shock and rage in the stands.

Even Kagami doesn't have it in him to glare at Kise, because he's too busy stilling his shaking hands. Kiyoshi is holding him, anchoring him, just like Kasamatsu is holding Kise, but he doesn't seem to feel it any more than Kise does, because right now, the world has shrunk to the tall, silent player that cradles Kuroko so gently, so tenderly, as if he were something precious beyond measure.

And Kasamatsu can read Kise's tearful eyes, because he feels some of the same –_guilt guilt shame why again why me I didn't want to hurt him he's my friend_.


	27. Expectations

Cywsaphyre asked when there would be more Hyuuga or Izuki. Well here you go. And by the way, I wrote this before the last manga chapter, featuring primarily Izuki, was out, but I loved it so much I reworked this a little after reading it.

And yes, I did watch the movie "Meet Joe Black" recently, and yes, it is great.

* * *

Summary : Chapter 27: Expectations. Multiply it by devotion and take it to the depths of friendship, and you'll get Kuroko's resolve.

* * *

Izuki leaves the locker room with Kuroko still inside - he's given it all today, and if anything he deserves the privacy to cry. Aomine has broken his dreams, _again_, and Izuki can't think of anything worse than being beaten, _flattened_ into the ground by someone you once called friend. As he closes the door he's pretty sure he's heard a sob from Kuroko.

He turns up the next day with bandages on his hands and there's a dent in his locker door – Izuki just gives him an ice pack and steps out.

There's always been something frighteningly intense about Kuroko practicing – his stamina is mediocre, Izuki has to admit it, and he looks like he's going to die but somehow he never stops. But in the next few days he takes it to a whole new level. Izuki thinks maybe he should keep an eye on his kouhai.

The motion is perfect to his eyes. Not to Kuroko's, who takes up the ball again and slides back into his stance, his knees shaking and his hands burning but still determined -

Everyone complains about how the Ignite Pass is a literal pain to catch – Izuki can attest to the jarring throbs in his own hands every time he catches it – but only Izuki notices Kuroko hide his own hands, red and swollen and painful-looking beyond measure. He can see the days of practice, of agony-filled wrists in that movement.

They need him to pull it off. He's never done it before. He can't shoot to save his life. But they need him to do it. So he does.

In that moment when Kuroko realizes it isn't enough – he has to give more always more – he walks over to Aomine without a second thought and Izuki silently wonders if there isn't anything he won't – _can't_ – do for this team. But he already knows the answer. There isn't. Because Kuroko was ready to leave his team to save them from themselves, and in the process he found his own team and now he's fighting for them all - for Seirin, for the Generation of Miracles, and Izuki can only wonder at the hell of loneliness his kouhai must have endured before.

Multiply that by devotion and take it to the depths of friendship and you'll barely get an idea of Kuroko's resolve.


	28. Step in

Okay, first of all if some of you didn't understand the "Meet Joe Black" reference last chapter, in this movie Joe Black (Death) explains his work by telling Bill to think about walking and thinking at the same time. Then "multiply it by infinity and take it to the depths of forever. And you'll barely get an idea of what I'm talking about."

Secondly... There are just too many of you now to thank you individually. But know that I read each review, several times, and check out all the profiles. Also, most of you asked me to write more about Seirin. And I agree. I love Seirin. I think they're a better team for Kuroko than Teikou - there's a reason the manga starts in high school and not middle school. Too many fics show the Generation of Miracles as being all fluffy and cuddly with each other and they all have a crush on Kuroko. Sorry, people. In order to have that big a fallout, there had to be something seriously wrong with its members.

Finally, I had this in mind for quite some time - and it happily coincided with Furihata's appearance in the manga. So sorry, fighterdreamer, it's not an answer to your request. But I agree with you and cywsaphyre - the secondary characters need more love (I have a BIG weakness for Izuki and Mitobe). And to both you and hagane - I also like writing about people being hurt. So, uh, welcome to the freaky club. And before I violate my self-imposed rule of not writing author's notes longer than the actual chapter, here it comes!

* * *

Summary : Chapter 28: Step in. The first time Furihata steps onto the same court as one of the Generation of Miracles, he almost walks right back out.

* * *

The first time Furihata steps onto the same court as one of the Generation of Miracles, he almost walks right back out. To his eternal shame, he doesn't stay because his teammates need him – he stays because his legs won't let him move, either forwards or backwards.

There's so much _pressure_ on the court that when he actually manages to un-freeze his muscles he feels like he'll disappear any moment, swallowed by it – and is this what Kuroko and Kagami and their senpai feels each time? He's felt it once, for all of three seconds, and he wants to curl up and shake in a corner. Kasamatsu-san glares at him and he's as tall as Murasakibara – he doesn't even _want_ to look at Kise.

He loses the ball – and shit shit _shit_ his hands are shaking like crazy he can't do anything right he's messing everything up and they'll lose because of him –

Kuroko steadies him. Furihata looks at him, hangs on his words like a dying man because Kuroko knows what he's going through. Kuroko, who despite being one of the Generation of Miracles, is no monster himself – he's a teenager who's trained and trained, honed his talent like a blade and pulled himself up to their level with sweat and blood and sometimes Furihata still can't believe that's possible, that he has someone both so amazing and so devoid of natural talents on his team. Kuroko's trained the monster they're going against, Kuroko's taught Kise and seen his strength first-hand and Kuroko thinks they can beat him.

His hands are steadier now and suddenly he realizes that sometime, if he's still there in his third year – _and he'll still be here because he loves basketball with all his heart and he loves his team_ – then he'll be Seirin's point guard and it will fall on his shoulders to dictate the flow of the game.

Furihata breathes, and takes a step forwards. His team is counting on him.


	29. Strength

Kasamatsu again. What can I say, he's awesome. And he just _fits_ everytime I want to have an outside point of view of Seirin.

Also, wow, longest chapter yet. I think it's almost three times as long as the draft form was. Thanks for the reviews, guys!

* * *

Summary : Chapter 29: Strength. Somehow, up to now, it's never really sunk in that Kuroko was once part of the Generation of Miracles.

* * *

Kasamatsu is an idiot. That's a fact.

With all the times Kise has chattered away about his favorite ex-teammate, he should know, but he doesn't. Somehow, when Kise tells him the school they're having a practice match against has a player that was on his team in middle school, his brain fails to translate that as being part of the famed Generation of Miracles. He knows where all of the five prodigies have gone – he's still smug his team has managed to snatch one up, even though most days he wonders whether it was such a good idea; Kise has, on good days, no sense of teamwork worth speaking of and the attention span of a puppy on a sugar high. Even when Kise waxs lyrical about how Kuroko coached him into the regulars, it still doesn't click (and on hindsight, he wonder whether that's the point he should have started considering brain surgery – Kise isn't helping with his wailings that he can't lose to Kurokocchi again and they have to practice more).

Because Kuroko is strong. Kasamatsu can see that. Seirin are strong – after all they've beaten both Kaijou and Shuutoku. But Kuroko is Seirin's – it's the only place he's ever seen the phantom player. Unlike Kise – who was Teikou's through and through and they had to tear Teikou out of his head and he's damn proud of it, that Kise is now Kise of Kaijou rather than the Generation of Miracles' Kise – Kuroko, whose very existence was questioned during middle school, doesn't have that kind of tie. So Kasamatsu sees Kuroko's strength – and he's crazy strong, to be able to do those invisible passes and that invisible shot and get past Aomine, the _ace_ of the Generation of Miracles – but it doesn't have that flashy, crushing quality that Kise's copies or Midorima's three-pointers or Murasakibara's defence have. So somewhere, in the back of Kasamatsu's mind, they remain separate. Kuroko and the Miracles. The Miracles and Kuroko.

But Kuroko stands on the court with a snarl on his face, looking Akashi full in the eye and _daring_ him, _challengin_g him – and his teammates are trapped, caught in the Emperor Eye, but Kuroko has managed to shut it down – invisible man against all-seeing eye. And Akashi rises to the challenge – with a seriousness Kasamatsu had yet to see on his face.

And maybe for the first time in his life, all eyes are on Kuroko – or rather they're trying to be. Because Kuroko has disappeared – to the ordinary eye, to the Emperor Eye. He's all over the court, stealing every pass, holding, anchoring his teammates who depend utterly on him, the only one able to break free. And Kuroko does break free – of Teikou whom Kasamatsu hadn't even realized until now had been holding him back, of Akashi for Hyuuga whose face holds nothing but the most absolute trust and not a trace of Akashi's condescending smirk, of Aomine for Kagami who passes the ball to him with no hesitation because in this moment Kuroko's the ace – Kuroko's stepped out of the shadows and his light is a furnace, blinding white, bright as any of his former teammates – and Kasamatsu realizes Kuroko is strong.

* * *

It was supposed to be very dramatic and epic - but somehow, Kise wrote himself into those bracketing dashes with his whining and jumping up and down and added a _dash_ of humor. You gotta love the guy. And I'm getting infected by Izuki's puns even though I don't understand them half the time.

I think I've beaten a record for the number of dashes per sentence and per paragraph both.


	30. Mascot

Holy crap, just one more day and the challenge is over! And yes, I have decided what I'm going to do with it but I'm going to leave you hanging until tomorrow.

I had the idea for this one almost since the beginning and I also wanted it to be the one before last in the 31-day challenge. It fits because I wanted to come back to Seirin. And I am SO glad to see that I'm not the only to think Akashi's a a**hole.

Thank you for your wonderful reviews; I can't believe I'm on the brink of 100 reviews for one story - that's NEVER happened before. Fighterdreamer used a liberal amount of "awesome" in his/her review... Well, that's what I feel when I read yours. There's nothing like opening your inbox to see that ten or twelve people think your stories are good enough to warrant a comment.

* * *

Summary : Chapter 30: Mascot. He likes the big red one, and he's positive he's just shy, so Number Two takes every opportunity to show his affection.

* * *

Number One is depressed again; it's easy to tell, because he goes quiet – even more quiet – and pets him absent-mindedly when he comes querying. And it doesn't take a genius anyway; it's always when he's met up with one of the rainbow pack, who are weird because they each have their own pack but they still smell of belonging to that rainbow pack – Number Two doesn't like them because, unlike the black and white pack, they don't value Number One.

The red one comes up to Number One and yaps something at him; on the other side of the big room, the temperamental alpha and the big brown protector smell of curiosity, inquisitiveness and just a hint of worry and protectiveness. The red one grins and drags Number One over to them, and Number One keeps quiet but the smell of sadness and loneliness is gone and that's good, because how can he be alone when his whole pack is around him?

The red one does that curious motion where he bares his teeth but it means a gesture of goodwill and he roughhouses with Number One and that's a pack motion Number Two knows very well because they do it a lot; the red one does it a lot better than the yellow whiny one or the angry blue one. Number Two likes the red one,; the big one, not the small one who always makes Number One either sad or angry. The big red one is always the one to cheer him up afterwards. He has a nice smell too - determination and pack and fun and power and always, always, an eye or an ear on what Number One is doing.

Number Two barks and runs over; he likes the big red one and he's positive that he always moves away from him because he's just shy – so Number Two takes every opportunity to show his affection.


	31. Just another day

Well people, here we are - you've stuck with me through all this and we managed to get through it, together. You have my deepest thanks.

To the important part - as you've all probably already seen, I've marked down this story as completed. After thinking on it, I preferred it this way - the challenge is done and now I'm going to try something different. Don't worry, it will still be Kuroko no Basket - in fact, I already have my next story planned out. Check out the details on my profile. And I'm also going to put up another drabble collection.

And I'm really happy to finish with this one, because it's both a good synthesis of the entire story, and a good preview of the next drabbles. So thank you everyone for bearing with me all through this, and I hope to be in touch again soon!

* * *

Summary : Chapter 31: Just another day. Why did he ever agree to be captain? Oh yeah, that's right, because not even these idiots deserve Kiyoshi as captain.

* * *

Hyuuga refrains the urge to bash his head against a wall. Barely.

He's pretty sure Kagami has done something to annoy Kuroko – even if he wasn't getting steadily better at deciphering his kouhai's expression, the puppy chasing gleefully after Kagami and the way Kuroko eggs it on when it looks like Kagami's about to escape would have been a bit of a giveaway.

Over by the bench, Izuki is regaling the three freshmen and Tsuchida with one of his puns. Hyuuga can hear "fish" and "waiter" and wishes he hadn't. His headache is growing bigger by the minute.

He catches sight of Mitobe waving to him, and when he looks over, the combination makes him blanch. Kiyoshi is talking with Koganei while Mitobe makes his usual motions, trying to stop Koganei from adding something stupid. Hyuuga doesn't even want to _think_ about what might be said over there.

Seriously. Can't he step out for twenty minutes and expect to come back to something at least _resembling_ normal?

A shiver goes down his spine. Ah, that's what was missing. The evil aura that's coming from behind him. Slowly, he turns around. He can almost see the flowers and kittens shining behind the coach's bright smile, in complete opposition to what her eyes say (namely, _if you don't get start practice in less than three seconds ago, I _will_ maim you_).

Just another day in Seirin's basketball club.

Why did he agree to be captain again? Oh yeah, because the alternative was Kiyoshi, and not even this idiots, despite what they put him through, deserve him as captain.


End file.
